


it's the "little things"

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come play, Frottage, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki shows (and tells) Kuroo how much he appreciates his body..</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the "little things"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunboy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! This is not. ..a Christmas fic...it's better. Ran this is your present, hope you like it :)

"I like your body…"

The words come easily to Tsukki, especially after seeing Kuroo lounging on the couch lazily. His chest and stomach were bare and he was wearing a pair of loose pajama pants. Kuroo's arm was thrown around the back of the couch, stretching the muscles wonderfully and his long legs sprawled recklessly on the cushions. All in all, Tsukki was enthralled in how every little shift, every clench of his muscles were carefully conducted, though smooth and sleek.

Kuroo titled his head back at Tsukki, who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, finishing a cup of tea. Kuroo stared at him, dressed comfortably in one of Kuroo's old button ups and a pair of thin shorts that make his ass utterly irresistible. He grinned teasingly.

"That's pretty random Kei, but I love that you watch me so hard." Tsukki pressed his tongue to his lower lip and glared at Kuroo, though it held no heat. 

"Don't let it go to your head please, anyone can have a nice body but a shit personality." Kuroo sucked at his teeth and paused the movie he'd been staring at before fully facing Tsukki.

"Hmm, is that so? I suppose you're right. That must say a lot about you, due to the fact that your body is absolutely _gorgeous_." Tsukki jerked back in surprise at the compliment/dig at his personality, but found himself listening intently when Kuroo began talking again.

"What exactly is it you like so much about my body Kei?"

He set down his empty cup on the counter and fiddled a bit with the silver band around his finger.

Kuroo's eyes lazily caught the movement but was pleasantly surprised when Tsukki sighed softly and began to walk around the couch toward Kuroo. In response, he shifts and plants both feet on the floor, though his arm is still hanging on the couch.

If it was possible, Kuroo's eye widened even more as Tsukki kneels between his knees, his honey colored eyes showing clear and focused.

"Well, if I'm entirely honest, your legs… are one of my favorites."

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and makes a "huh.." sound because of those words and shifts to be more comfortable. 

Tsukki's nimble fingers flutter lightly up the sides of Kuroo's clothed legs, making goosebumps pop up quickly on his skin before he moves back down and effortlessly slips his fingers under the pants legs.

Biting his lip, Kuroo stares down at Tsukki as the skin of his legs are rubbed softly.

He can't help himself when his own hands slowly reach to pull at the waist band of his pants.

"Wouldn't this be-"

"Don't."

Instantly, Kuroo's hands still at the command and they're back to sitting limply by his hips, his dark eyes are watching Tsukki's face anxiously. 

"Just...let me-" Tsukki slips his hands out of the bottom of the soft material of Kuroo's pants and rubs his thighs sensually. Then, while watching Kuroo's awaiting face, he flicks at the waistband, lightly pulling at it before he exposes just the jut of Kuroo's tanned hip.

The mischief on his face excites Kuroo to no ends, knowing that Tsukki is highly unpredictable. 

He hums lowly, hands twitching to reach out in front of him and settle his fingers lightly on Tsukki's pink tongue.

It's only a heated look from Tsukki that stops those thoughts in his head, that look that promises a _reward_  for his behavior. 

A reward he very much wants.

When Tsukki is assured silently he won't move, he continues his exploration, eye searching over creases and spots on Kuroo's body he's seen for years now…yet he's gazing as if he sees a new thing every time his eyes blink.

Tsukki leans forward and gleefully registers the hitch in Kuroo's throat when his mouth fits over the jut of Kuroo's hipbone. He nips and sucks lightly at the skin, even stopping to flick his tongue at the smooth skin every once in a while.

"Your hips…"

He then hums softly and sucks hard on the dip in his hip, intent on leaving a deep, beautiful bruise on Kuroo's equally beautiful skin.

He resists the strong urge to grin when a small whisper of a moan escapes Kuroo and instead gives a knowing look.

It's amazing knowing how much Kuroo loves when he leaves marks, even more so when he can safely say it's mostly the fact that it's Tsukki himself bruising Kuroo's skin so deeply. 

After leaving a good amount of bruises on Kuroo's skin, Tsukki continues to move upward, splaying his long, pretty fingers onto Kuroo's quivering stomach. He's sitting up on his knees now, eyes still focused on one thing.

He places a light kiss directly under Kuroo's navel, can't stop himself when he places another and another all the way up before reaching Kuroo's chest.

He meets Kuroo's heated eyes, matching his own at half mast as he slowly, and gracefully crawls so he is straddling Kuroo's waist.

"Your nipples, they're always so responsive." Kuroo's whine becomes a full fledged moan when Tsukki's mouth latches wet and hot over his nipple, the other being tormented and teased lightly with small flicks and pulls.

Kuroo arousal grew to new heights, suffering from the endless teasing Tsukki put him through so far. His hips stuttered as they attempted to grind up into the way Tsukki's ass pressed down on him, only to remember Tsukki's silent promise, and his hips shake with the effort of stilling themselves. 

Tsukki lifts his mouth off the abused nipple, red and raw, and coos in appreciation at Kuroo's self control. 

"Hmm, yes good Tetsurou…"

Kuroo whimpers at the praise and bites his lip to hold in the yelp that wants to escape him when Tsukki wastes no time in fitting his mouth over the opposite bud.

Tsukki breathes roughly through his nose, aware he's being affected as much as Kuroo, if not more…

He pulls at the nipple in his mouth, relishing in the long, drawn out groan that's pulled out of Kuroo and purposely grinds his hips down onto Kuroo's.

"Kei, _fuck_ …"

Kuroo throws his head back, his hands itching to grab onto Tsukki's slim waist and encourage his hips to desperately move against his own.

Yet his hands remain still.

Tsukki lets go of the equally abused nipples with a grin and starts a steady rocking motion on Kuroo's hips, ripping desperate moans and guttural groans from Kuroo's throat. 

"Kei, god please, can I touch-"

"Don't you want to wait Tetsurou?"

At Kuroo's confused look, Tsukki shook his head, tilting his head to fit his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck.

He inhaled deeply, smelling the soap on Kuroo's skin from his shower earlier, he was sure if he were to stick his tongue out, he'd taste it too. It was only a split second when he made the decision because he did want to. 

He wanted to _taste_ Kuroo.

Using only the tip of his tongue, Tsukki dragged it up his neck, feeling shudders rack Kuroo's whole body.

With a groan on his part, Tsukki suckled on the skin of his throat, leaving more marks in places any one could see. His teeth nipped lightly, loving the way Kuroo would jump and whimper right into his shoulder,his body shaking with the effort of keeping his hands to himself.

Licking up from his neck, Tsukki stopped to bite Kuroo's earlobe lightly. 

"You're doing so good Tetsurou, I can't wait to make you come."

At the promise of relief, Kuroo moans loudly, nuzzling at Tsukki's neck.

He wanted so many things, he wanted Tsukki to kiss him, take his breath in one swoop, he wanted Tsukki to wrap his long fingers around his cock and fit his mouth over the head, suck him through his orgasm. He was going insane, waiting for Tsukki to make the finishing move, or anticipating the next round of teasing that would certainly be his downfall. Tsukki's hips had stilled over his own, and his hands were bracing themselves on the couch cushions before he lifted himself off Kuroo's hips, grinning at the dejected groan from Kuroo.

Tsukki went back to kneeling between Kuroo's quivering legs. He looked up and saw a damp patch on the front of Kuroo's pants and was sure his shorts weren't fairing much better. Placing his hands on Kuroo's thighs, he met his heated eyes softly.

"Your turn."

Their eyes met briefly, the only thing showing between them was heat and want. 

"Fucking finally."

Kuroo hastily pushed his pants off his waist and down to his knees before his strong hands hefted Tsukki right back into his lap, surprising him, who thought Kuroo would want him to blow him.

Kuroo grinned widely at Tsukki's wide eyes and his hands slapped lewdly onto Tsukki's ass, making him jump. 

"God I need to fuck you." Tsukki made to stand up but was promptly yanked right back down. 

"I need to get the lu-"

"No time, god, no time."

Kuroo groaned lowly and held Tsukki's hips down as his cock slid against the soft cotton of his shorts. Tsukki gasped and could feel the wetness seeping into the back, he was about to declare these shorts no longer wearable when Kuroo cursed and pulled them roughly off Tsukki's hips, to this knees, making it an uncomfortable position. Tsukki moved and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, a breathless moan right about to fall off his lips when Kuroo is suddenly lying them longways on the couch so that Tsukki's legs are wrapped around his waist and he can feel his slick arousal brush roughly against the cleft of his ass.

He whines and attempts to encourage Kuroo to move, to do anything but instead, Tsukki's legs are being pushed up and in front of Kuroo.

Kuroo's once concentrated face broke into a grin at the embarrassed blush that gradually grew down Tsukki's cheeks and neck due to the revealing position. 

Tsukko averted his eyes, and Kuroo set back to his task, which was to nicely get these wonderful shorts off and away from Tsukki.

When he was finally able to free Tsukki's legs, he voiced a loud groan of relief and collapsed onto his sweaty and waiting body, his arousal immediately coming into an intense contact with Tsukki's own leaking cock.

Grabbing hold of Tsukki's hips, Kuroo moaned as he grinded down on him, earning an unwarned shout and they found a rhythm; quick, messy, and dirty. The best way they knew how to do it.

Tsukki was gasping and his nails digging themselves into the sensitive skin of Kuroo's upper back, every so often bucking up to push harder and harder. Kuroo was close, he could feel it in his own stomach, that same tightness, the pressure had to be the same Kuroo was feeling as he shifted and fit his blushing red cock just into the dip of Tsukki's hip, trapping his cock between their stomachs. They began rolling and grinding harder to find release, their breaths coming out quick and small while short breathed "ah, ah!" spilled from Tsukki's drooling mouth, his eyes matching Kuroo's in their hazy and heated state.

Tsukki could feel just as Kuroo was about to come, his fingers tightened impossibly hard on his hips, surely leaving bruises, his eyes fluttered shut, and not a sound escaped from between his lips. It was amazing to watch Kuroo become undone right above him, a sight he would never admit both left him in awe and turned him on further.

Kuroo's hips stuttered to a stop, his waning arousal rubbing softly now in his own come that he's spilled on Tsukki's fair skin.

While catching his breath, he looked at Tsukki in a daze, reaching his hand down and rubbing the come deep into his skin.

A whimper caught his attention and then so did the straining, hard flesh settled between their stomachs.

Kuroo hummed in delight at seeing Tsukki's red face, sweat making his hair curl impossibly adorable around his cheeks and his forehead. 

He moved down Tsukki's body, kissing his wet stomach and then, not wasting any time, Kuroo wrapped his lips around Tsukki's leaking head, enjoying and straining to hear the series of choked moans and squeaks Tsukki suddenly released. 

His hand came up to stroke the base of his cock and then earning a shout, he uses the other to fondle Tsukki's balls and it isn't even a second later that he's coming into Kuroo's mouth and down his throat.

"Ah, ngh Tetsu-ah!"

Kuroo hummed his encouragement, taking him for all he had to give.

Tsukki flopped boneless onto the probably ruined couch cusions and a small sound of relief escaped him before he looked down at Kuroo and gestured for him to come back up.

He reaches forward and takes Kuroo's chin into the palm of his hand and doesn't hesitate when he pushes two fingers into Kuroo's come filled mouth, sighing at the soft moan that follows.

He messily scoops some from Kuroo's mouth and lets him watch as he guides the two, come covered fingers into his own mouth. 

Kuroo takes in a shaky breath when some of it touches his lip, but Tsukki's tongue is quick to dart out and leave none. Leaning forward, he gives Tsukki a soft, chaste kiss and another, then another. They stare at eachother as they've calmed down from their highs and their reactions are different yet simultaneous as Tsukki's face is over come with a blush and Kuroo's lips stretch in a grin.

Tsukki hurriedly stands on shaky legs and quickly walks to the bathroom, tugging uselessly at the shirt that does nothing to hide anything. 

Kuroo can't help but to call out, "I'll be there to join you in a second."

"Like hell you will, you've had enough you old man." 

Kuroo chuckles and mindlessly spins the band on his finger. He picks up his pants and Tsukki's shorts, throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper before joining his way too adorable for words husband in the shower.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I forgot to tag some stuff...


End file.
